My Christine
by MonAngeDeLaMusique
Summary: A short look over Raoul's life with Christine. Will he find the happy ending he's always wanted?


**I really hope you's like this. I love EC stories, but I thought it would be nice for Raoul to have a wee story. Even though I still LOVE Erik, I quite like Raoul too. **

My life isn't what i thought it would be. I do have a beautiful wife and son, but something isn't right.

Everything was fine until our wedding day. Christine seemed hesitant. I thought it was just wedding jitters as I too had them. She seemed upset though, like she had been hurt. When I asked her she just shrugged, kissed me and said everything was fine, that this was the happiest day of her life. I didn't believe that for a second.

The first few months of our marriage were shaking, i shall admit. When i arrived home one day, Christine was sitting on the bathroom floor crying. She announced she was pregnant. I was the happiest man alive. I thought this would make everything better between us.

I had always wanted a family, especially with Christine. Throughout out engagement Christine and I talked about starting a family, that's why i was dumbfounded when she was so depressed during her pregnancy. Her reply was always "It's just a bit of a shock. I'm too young to be a mother." Christine didn't even sing any more. I miss her sweet angelic voice that used to sing me to sleep, and comfort me when I was unwell. My Little Lotte had changed, and I needed her back.

When Christine and I were having our dinner on a Sunday afternoon her waters suddenly broke. This is it. I'm going to be a father. Oh crap. I rushed to get the midwife while Christine's screams soared through the house. I never thought childbirth would be this much pain. Christine did not want me in the room while she was giving birth. I didn't ask questions, I was afraid she would get angry and throw something at me. I sat downstairs for what seemed like hours, with her screams circulating the room. Her screams then stopped, and I heard a soft cry. Oh my, I thought to myself, I have a child. A few minutes had passed and the midwife strutted into the room she said "Monsieur le Vicomte, would you like to meet your son?" A son. A _son_. I have a little boy. I stood there like a statue. I couldn't even speak. "Monsieur?"

"Oh.. em.. yes. Thank you" finally, stammering out the words.

"OK. Shall we?" she pointed the through the door and escorted me to where my wife lay. Christine was cuddling a small blanket, which let out a whine. She looked up at me, sweat running down her forehead, and gave me the biggest smile I have ever seen. All those months of depression was now lifted with a small gift from above, a son.

"Would you like to hold him, Raoul?" she asked me softly. You could see the tiredness in her eyes, but they shinned with joy.

"Please." I held out my arms and he was propped onto me. He was beautiful, much like his mother. A small tear fell down my cheek and on to his forehead, he wriggled at that. Christine seen and let out a small giggle. I couldn't remember the last time she looked so_ happy_. I hadn't been that happy since the night upon the roof when Christine told me she loved me. "Oh Christine, he's beautiful. Have you any names in mind? I have gone completely blank."

She giggled and thought to herself. "I like Gustave."

"Hello Gustave. Welcome to the world." Honestly, that night my life couldn't get any better and nothing would bring me down. Christine and Gustave were always very close. She would sing him to sleep and he would sing along too. He got the beauty and the music from his mother. He doesn't have much of the de Chagny in him, but he's perfect.

Christine and I still weren't much better though. It killed me trying to think what had happened. Did we marry too soon? Have I been annoying? I was terrified of confronting her, mainly because I'm afraid she'll leave me. So i turned to drink. Also a bit of gambling. I regret it deeply now, but i never could understand why we failed. Everything was so perfect, then one day she changed.

Gustave is 10 now, and my poor Christine is terribly ill. While Gustave was away at school, Christine called me into the bedroom where she had been lying for weeks. "Raoul. My lovely Raoul. Please forgive me." tears streamed down her cheeks. "Im sorry, Raoul." I cradled her to try and calm her but it was not working, her crying still flooded out.

"My dear. What is the matter? Please tell me. I can help."

"You can't help, my love. I've ruined your life!" She was now trembling.

"Little Lotte, look it's going to be okay. Your sickness will get bett..." before i could finish the sentence she cut me off and placed her hand to my mouth.

"It's not my sickness, Raoul. It's Gustave." when I tried to speak again she wouldn't let me. "I need to tell you in case these are my last hours. Raoul... He's not your son." My heart pounded. My mouth was dry. I couldn't speak. I shot to the window to try and get some air. I even slapped myself hoping I was dreaming. "Raoul I'm so sorry. I'm such a terrible person."

"Who is the father?... Who Christine?" I ran and shook her, demanding an answer. Only the tears shot out again. "Christine I need to know!"

"It's him." she finally said half-spoken. Him? HIM?

"What? How? When? Why?"

She propped herself up on the bed, dried her eyes with the silk sheets and proceeded to tell me the story. "The night before we were to be wed, I thought I had made a mistake. I thought I loved him... I did love him... So I found where he was hiding. We made love. When I woke, he was gone. Just left. I was lying in an empty room by myself." by now I was in tears. "But I realised how much i loved _you_, and you loved me. So I married you. I became Christine de Chagny, the wife of Raoul Vicomte de Chagny."

I was enraged. I just wanted to throw something or punch something. But i calmed myself to hear her explanation. "But you made love to _him_. That_ monster._"

Her tears were about to flow again but she tried to regain herself to finish the story. "Raoul please. When I found out I was pregnant that's why I was so upset. That it was his baby, not yours" she placed a loving hand to my face, "and it killed me. But when Gustave came, I forgot that he wasn't yours when you held him so lovingly. _Your_ his father. He loves_ you_."

Anything she said just made me melt in her arms, she knew how to work me. I just wanted to tell her everything was going to be all right, but it wasn't. "Does he know? About Gustave?"

"No. I haven't seen her from that night. Raoul I'm so sorry" I gestured for her not to finish the sentence. My heart was broken enough. I got up to walk out of the room. I tried to stop myself from turning to look at her but I couldn't resist. She lay there, pale, eyes watering and reading to cry again. I had to leave to cool off.

Months passed now and Christine got worse. I couldn't leave her like this and have Gustave asking so much questions. So I stayed with her. While I was in changing her water, she grabbed my hand and pulled me with what little strength she had onto the bed. "Raoul I love you. I'm so sorry for the pain I have caused you. Really. I love you." she was so weak her words turned into whispers. I kissed her forehead and let her sleep.

The next day, when I went to open her curtains, she looked paler than usual. Lying on the bed, not moving a muscle. I shouted for the nurse or doctor and screamed to get some help. I was set outside as they examined. I fell to the floor. No, my Christine. My Little Lotte, she can't be. The doctor came out with his eyed nailed to the floor. When I approached him, he announced quietly, "I'm sorry Monsieur, she's gone."

Christine's wake was quite big. A lot of old friends from the Opera Populaire came. She was beautiful in her wedding dress. I never thought i see her in it again. My beautiful wife. The doorbell rung and I shot to get it, just to avoid everyone apologising for my loss and trying to make small talk. I open the door and there he stood. A tall man with a white mask...

**Ooh. You's like? Well please let me know by hitting the pretty blue review button. Any thought's are welcome :) Thanks!**


End file.
